The odd town
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Sam found another hunt, and just like all the others this one ends badly as well. Hurt/limp Sam! Protective Dean.
1. Odd town out

**A/N: I did this a long time ago. But I didnt like any of it. It had a lot of mistakes, I tryed to make the first chapter enjoyable. I dont have a beta so the mistakes are mine. Enjoy**

Dean was driving along the long road listening to some song on the radio that he wasn't familiar with. It sort of sounded like a female but not really. "Stupid new songs." He reached over and turned the knob and Led Zeppelin's song 'Ramble on' came on. "Now this is the stuff!" He turned it up and looked over at his brother who was sleeping soundly with his head against the window. He thought about turning it up more but decided not to. They had a good case ahead of them and he needed him sharp so he could watch his back.

He made it to Flagstaff Arizona and pulled up to a bar. He reached over and shook Sam's shoulder. "Sammy…Get up we're here."

Sam groaned and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his brother then out the window. "Why a bar? I'm hungry."

"They have food." Dean has his heart set on a beer.

"No they don't, the only eatable thing they have are peanuts."

"Come on Sammy. Just for an hour? I'm dying for a beer." He looked at Sam with pleading eyes. But then Sam gave him his puppy dog eyes. "Fine! But after we eat we come back here."

Sam smiled to himself Dean stood no chance against him.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and down the road looking for a place with food and found one right around the corner. "Altitudes Bar and Grill sounds good enough for me. You can get something to eat and I can still get my beer."

Sam grabbed his laptop and they went inside the place was not fancy but not dumpy ether, much better than a regular bar. They got seated in a booth and the woman gave them each a menu while she smiled.

"Can I start you too off with something to drink?" She asked with an even bigger smile on her face.

Dean smiled back at her with the best smile he could make. "I'll have a beer."

"May I see some ID?"

Dean looked at her funny like. "Why? I'm way past my 21 years...unfortunately. But I'm still hot." He winked at her.

"I have to ask everyone, even the old people. That way no one can get mad and say we don't like them."She winked back but was still smiling the whole time she talked.

That was the stupidest thing Dean had ever heard of before. He reached in his pocket and pulled out one of this fake ID's and handed it to her.

She grabbed it and stared at it then handed it back. "Thank you Mr. Bean." She giggled a little as she looked at Sam. "And for you?"

"Water." She left and Sam smiled at Dean. "So…Mr. Bean, could you do something funny for me? Maybe get up and start to dance on the table or something? I need a good laugh."

"Shut up smart ass and tell me what you found out last night while I was getting my wonder nap." Dean looked down at his menu and wanted a BBQ sandwich.

Sam pulled out his lap top and pulled up what he had saved the night before. "Young people keep going to some house in the middle of the night and then being found dead inside or outside of the old house the next day. Some had there throats cut others broken neck and bruises, stab wounds and blunt force trauma to the house is supposedly haunted. And everyone that had died has been young, ages around 17 to 25."

"Sounds like a wack job to me. The dad went crazy and now he wants to kill innocent kids. What is up with stupid kids and wanting to see a ghost? They see something that has a danger sign on it and they always have to go in." Dean shook his head as the woman came back with the beer and water.

"Are you ready to order?" She put the beer in front of Sam and the water in front of Dean.

"Not yet." Dean said as he picked up the bottle from in front of Sam and took a big swallow from it.

"I'll just give you some more time." She left.

Sam looked at Dean. "I never said it was a dad going crazy."

"Nether did I so what did you find out about the house?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked back to his computer. "It was built in the 1600's and was passed down from generation to generation until one day someone broke in and killed the family. Police said that the two kids were shot and killed in their beds and the wife was found shot half way down the stairs. The father killed the two burglars, and since his whole family was dead and he went crazy. He disappeared one day and no one knew where he went."

"Do you know how dorky that sounds?"

"I didn't write it. I was just reading what someone posted."

"What year did he go missing?"

"1962. And he was 43."

"Well, I guess that rules out him still being alive. Unless the old fart can move around like the Flash." He nodded his head. "Yeap. That's got to be it."

The woman came back and looked at them. "I bet you're ready now…Am I right?"

She seemed a little scary to Dean by the way she kept acting. "I'll have the BBQ sandwich with a side of fries."

She wrote it down and looked at Sam. "And let me guess. You'll have what he's having?"

Sam smiled. "No. I just want a salad."

She turned her head sideways as her wrote it down. "Ok sweethearts! It will be out in just a bit." She jogged away happily.

"She is one odd ball." Said Dean as he rolled his eyes in her direction. "Do you think she is a space alien?"

"Be nice Dean."

Dean shook his head as he finished off his beer. A little while later she came back with their food. "There you go boys. I hope it's the best food you have ever put in your mouth!"

"Could I get another beer?"

"Can I see your ID again please?"

"But you already saw it. You know I'm of age." He smiled at her trying to be nice and not yell at her but it wasn't working.

"I know. But that's the rules." She held out her hand a smile still on her face.

Dean reached into his wallet again and pulled out what he thought was the same one and handed it to her. "Happy?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You're not Mr. Bean. Your ID changed. It doesn't even look like you." She showed it to him and Dean giggled. On the ID was a black man with a big round afro on his head that looked like a basketball and he was skinny and his eyes bulged out of his head and looked like frogs eyes.

"Ohh. That's my roommate. He must have put that in there. He loves to pull stupid things on me."

She giggled and gave it back. "I know what you mean! I have a roommate just like that!"

For the next twenty minutes she went on about her roommate and all the things she pulled on her. Dean came up with a good excuse to leave after he and Sam forked down there food and she bought it. They left the restaurant and drove away turning at the next light to look for a hotel.

"Man! That girl gave me a headache."

"It's your fault Dean, why the hell do you have that ID for anyway?"

"I was going to put it in your wallet when you were taking a shower. Take out all your other ones and put that one in then send you out for some beer."

"Ha ha. Very funny Dean."

"And adorable, with nice come backs Bitch."

"Jerk."

They arrived at a small hotel at the end of town, its sign was half lit. Dean broke out laughing as he pointed at the sign with only a few letters lit…from Pecan Island Motel, it now read…penis motel.

Sam took a second look before busting out laughing. "Damn Dean, this town is weird!"

"Yea tell me about it. Its even wearing off on you. I mean you can actually laugh!" Dean grabbed his stomach as tears started to show in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Dean had only barely stopped laughing when he managed to get a double at the far end and had put their things away, took a shower and headed back out.

It got dark and only a few stars out when they got into their car and headed down a little road. "Let me know when to turn Sammy."

"Not for a while."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **_**I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will get much better. I promise. Some action and some good Limp Sam! Please let me know what you think. Reviews make me update faster and makes my bad days better. :D If I get 2 or 3 then I'll post tomarrow morning.**_


	2. The mean stair case

**A/N: Yea! Thank you so much for reviewing guys and for the one who told me about the mistakes in the other chapter. And to all the ones who put it on the story alerts thanks! You should have seen how excited I was. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. I tried to catch all the mistakes. Enjoy**

Having driven past the old train depot they turned off onto an old dirt road. The windows were down and the cool night air helped keep Dean awake. Sam sat reading the Arizona Daily Sun using his flashlight to see by. Dean drove along he could see the dark shadow of the mountains ahead by the moonlight that lay behind them. Looking at the desert to the other side with outlines of cactus made him thirsty for a cold beer.

"Sam?"

"What?" He looked up from the newspaper at his brother.

"Any scores?"

"No Dean. Just a story about some picnic at the local church this weekend. I just thought I'd learn about the town while we are here."

"Your such a geek."

After some miles Dean turned off again, and down a trail that was mostly overgrown with tall grass as it returned to nature. Dean worried about his baby ruining her underbelly. Sam put up the paper and looked up seeing the old building. The old clapboard two story house stood there with dark windows. Dean felt the hairs on his arms rising as he pulled up by the side of the house. Sam got out and went around to the trunk to get their weapons, and their bag. Dean looked around feeling the hairs on his arms begin to rise even more.

"This place is creepy." He said to himself taking in the sight of the building.

The two heard nothing in the area, as they walked up the front door that hung by its rusty hinge. Dean moved it to get in and it fell down, barely missing Sam as it landed in the yard.

"Watch it will ya, Dean!"

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose you know." Dean took his automatic out of the back of his pants and walked in. The old floors creaked as they moved inside and by the light cast from the flashlight they saw the hallway and the old wooden stairs. There were several large old nails on the walls to hold coats, and cobwebs that stuck to his hair when he moved near the first doorway. Dean ran his hand though his hand whipping some of the cob webs away as he turned to Sam. "Should we go upstairs first, or do you want to go and I check down here?"

Sam looked around seeing two doors on the left and three on the right. He moved over towards one wall looking to his left and jerked back, and then he looked to Dean to see if he was looking. He hoped Dean hadn't seen his reaction to seeing himself in the old mirror that was missing some of its silver paint on the back.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to split up. Let's go upstairs."

Dean led the way, holding onto the banister that appeared in good shape. Sam followed closely behind. Dean heard something from upstairs and pulled his gun, as Sam pulled his shotgun shifting the duffle bag on his back. As they started up the old candle chandelier began to swing back and forth with a creaking noise. Sam looked up wondering if it was going to fall on them but moved on. Upstairs he moved to the right at the top of the stairs and stopped to listen for more sounds. Dean went to the third room on the left and put his ear to the door. The old house had been whitewashed at some point far in the past, as it was faded and missing in quite a few places on the wall. Sam sidestepped when a rat ran in front of him.

"Maybe you should open the door first." Dean said with a smirk as he stopped in front of the door that sound was coming from.

"Why don't you?"

"Fine…Chicken." He reached for the door but it was smacked away by Sam's.

"Move over." Sam grabbed the handle and slowly turned the nob and opened the door open all the way and aimed his gun inside. Suddenly a bright red light filled the room causing them to shield their eyes.

Dean took a step back but then felt himself being lifted up and then thrown against something that gave way on impacted from the pressure. The air left his lungs as his back hit the dirty floor and his gun slid across the floor. He opened his eyes and looked up to see broken wood and glass around him. 'What did I hit?' He wondered. Then he heard Sam yell out and then a crashing sound. "Sam." He pushed himself up avoiding the broken glass he almost put his hand on and ran down the hall. Sam was face down on the floor with a bookcase on top of his legs and lower back. Dean saw Sam's gun over to his left a few feet away and ran over to it bending down to grab it he ran over to his fallen brother.

Sam tried to pull himself from under the book case but the thing was too heavy. "Dean…Dean!" He looked around and saw Dean running at him but something was behind him. "Dean! Behind you!"

Dean turned halfway around gun at the ready but an invisible force grabbed the gun away from him and hit him in the nose with it. "Ugg, son of a bit…" He grabbed his nose as the force grabbed hold of him once again and he was once again flying through the air landing on the far end of the other hall. He never saw a ghost, but it sure seemed to be getting stronger.

Sam struggled even more to get free to help his brother but was still trapped. He reached around grabbing a hold of the bag that was stuck beside his thigh and tugged on it but it was also stuck. He tried to reach his arm under the book case so see if he could find the zipper and get to one of the weapons.

Dean ran over to his brother and grabbed one end of the bookshelf and heaved it upwards. "Hurry, this things ways a ton."

Sam pulled himself free and crawled away from it, Dean let it fall to the ground with a crash and went to help Sam up. "You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah. How's your nose?" Seeing the blood running down his brothers upper lip.

Dean rubbed his hand under his nose and pulled it back. "Bloody. Let's get this SOB."

"We don't even know if it is him. We haven't seen it. Could be the mother." Looking around he didn't see anything. "She could be trying to protect her kids."

"Yeah, maybe we should just toast the house."

"No, Dean. Not yet anyway." He said as he reached in his bag and pulled out Dean's sawed off shotgun and offered it to him but Dean's eyes were glued to the ground.

"Your such a geek. No one ever saw him again…Remember?"

"Here." Sam tried to give it to Dean once more but his eyes were still looking at the ground.

Dean bent down running his fingers over something carved in the floor. "Look at this."

Sam bent down to have a look. "Is that claw marks?"

"Looks like it, but there so small. Like a baby."

"Yeah well…" Before he could finish a man appeared in front of him.

"Die…" The man's voice was cold and deep. The tall old man with the build of Abe Lincoln, except he was dressed in overalls, he glared at Sam. He grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him up in the air and threw him over his shoulder with inhuman strength. A strange eerie laugh echoed throughout the house.

Dean watched as Sam flew through the air, his chest landing on the railing close to the stairs. He sled off sliding sideways, he tried to catch himself before he feel but the railing he grabbed broke and he lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs and out of sight.

Dean herd a loud thug as his brother hit the bottom. "Sam." Looking back at the ghost with hatred in his eyes. "You son of a bitch. I'm ganna make you pay for that." But then his threat was short lived since he didn't have a gun, so he put up his fist ready for combat. The ghost lunged at him and Dean dove to the left and ran down the hall looking for his gun, and finding it at the end of the hall way. He grabbed it and fired at the ghost who was running at him arms raised.

The man let out a scream as the salt blast ripped a hole in his chest and disappeared. He got up and ran over to the stairs and looked down, seeing his brother at the bottom he felt his heart beating fast in his ears. "Sam." He whispered to himself as he looked down at his unmoving brother. His heart stopped for a moment before he began to race down to his unmoving brother. As he ran down the stairs he was fearful of what he would find at the end.

Dean moved over to his brother, seeing blood on the side of Sam's side and some on his face he went down on one knee. One hand held a slight tremble as he touched his kid brother. "Sam?"

He touched his cheek and saw his green eyes open and Sam let out a groan. "Dean?"

He loved hearing that sound even thou he'd never admit it. "Yeah, I thought I taught you how to walk up and down the stairs when you were little. Does my baby brother need more lessons?"

Sam tried to laugh but then the pain hit him and he grimaced. "Dean, help me up."

"Nah, Sam let me check it. Where dose it hurt?"

"My back. Gha. And my shoulder."

"Can you move your legs?" Dean reached down to feel them. Can you feel this?

"I don't know. I think so."

Dean hoped to God that it was just the shock of the fall was the reason Sam didn't know and not the fact that he was paralyzed.

**A/N: Sorry. Its a cliffy. :) I wont post until Monday, cause I don't know who would read it on easter. So Happy Easter one day erley! Please let me know if you liked it and how I did!**


	3. The big bang

**A/N:** **First of all Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I loved and cherished each one. :D And thanks to the ones who put this on alert. I tired extra hard on this one. And I hope it is to ya'lls liking. Please enjoy! And Happy Easter. Lots of hurt Sammy for all of you.**

Sam tried to move but Dean held him down.

"Stay down." Dean looked down at his brother fearing the worse. "Does anything else hurt?"

"My ribs. Hard to breathe, my back..." Sam coughed moving his right arm to the left patting his side. "Hurts."

Dean moved Sam's hand away flashing the light at his side and saw red liquid covering a small portion of his shirt. He reached down and slid his hand under his brothers back it came back with blood. "O-Shit. Hold still Sam."

Dean grabbed the bottom of Sam's shirt and lifted it up to get a better look to see where the blood was coming from. "I'm going to turn you over a bit. OK?"

Sam nodded in agreement, and Dean lifted Sam's left shirt up higher with one hand and held the flash light with the other. His heart sank when he saw what looked to be a piece of banister was impaled in Sam lower left back. What was worse was how close it was to his spine. Was that why he was having trouble moving? The wound was slowing leaking blood pooling under his brother soaking his shirt. Dean sat the flashlight on the ground making sure it was aiming at Sam's back then touched the edge of the wound to see if it was deep, crimson covered his finger tips. Sam hissed as Dean probed the wound.

Dean picked up the flashlight and looked back at the stairs. He couldnt figure out for the life of him how Sam got this piece of wood lodged in his back. He didnt see any wood missing off the railings but then again he wasn't right on them either.

Looking back at his brother. "Sam, you have a stick in your back."

Sam grimaced as he curled his fingers into a fist. "Get it out!"

"No, it could kill you I need to get you to the hospital now."

"We can't, Dean." Sam reached out and grabbed his big brother's arm. "You can do it. You always fix me up." He looked up at his older brother with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Sam…" Dean was worried, and he wished they had a doctor in the house. "Sam, let me help you. We'll go to the car and I'll get you to the hospital, I cant fix this myself and you know it. You could die and if that happened..." He left it hanging in the air as he reached out and as gently as he could help Sam sit up. "Do you think you can stand?"

Sam tried to move his legs but only managed to move them a bit. "I feel sick."

"Just don't throw up on me bro. These are my best jeans."

"The only ones without holes, you should buy more. Can we leave now?"

"As soon as we can." Dean helped Sam up taking most all of his weight. "Come on Sammy."

Sam tried as best as he could and finally his legs decided they would move. "Ok, but go slow." Sam stood there and leaned on the shorter man as Dean help him walk.

They made it to the door and Dean tried to open it, but the knob wouldn't turn. Dean jerked on it, and still nothing. "We're trapped." He turned and led Sam into the living room careful not to touch the wound. They walked over to a bench and Dean helped Sam sit down on the faded wooden bench with old cushions that were losing the feathers inside.

Sam leaned back just a bit until he felt a sharp pain go up his spine and down his legs. "Agh." His back arched and he scrunched his eyes closed.

Dean knelt down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just find a way out of here."

Dean saw rat droppings on the end of the cushion but didn't comment on it.

"You sure your okay?" He said as he laid his shotgun on the bench.

Sam opened his eyes and just nodded. "Thank you Dean."

"For what?"

A cold air rushed into the room, doors started slamming all over the old house interrupting the boys and there was the sounds of footsteps upstairs on the wooden floors.

Suddenly the door leading to the living room burst open. The man from earlier stood there with a knife in his hand and a look on his face that was evil beyond belief. His eyes glowed red, and Dean was sure he saw smoke drifting from the man's clothes and a stench that was familiar.

"Two more killings and I can leave."

"You ghost only know a few words…boring. " Dean replied grabbing the shotgun and standing up.

"Come on Dean you know you want to go first."

"No I don't, but I can see why you'd want me first. I'm so irresistible. Everyone wants to meet me, but you wont get to kill anyone ever again after tonight."

The old man, raised his knife, and faster than Superman he was next to Dean and stabbed him in his arm. "I don't like you." He jerked the knife out hard.

"Ah!" Dean grabbed his shoulder as blood ran through his fingers. "Is that the best you can do old man?"

The old man frowned and then turned as a cold white mist floated into the room.

"Leave them alone Festus." The mist said in a light sweet voice.

"Go away Hanna…They have to die!"

"No they don't."

"Just a few more people and then we can be…happy…where no one can ever hurt you or our kids again." He said as he turned away from her. "Leave…I have a wonderful gift and I plan on using it."

The white mist slowly started to fade away as her energy dissipated.

Dean looked down at his hand and found his shotgun missing. "What the?" His eyes meet Sam's just as the ghost came up to Dean and picked him up high in the air and slamming him back on the ground hard. Dean made a grunt sound while grabbing his shoulder, as the man turned around grabbed Sam and lifted him off the bench, and in the air, and started to shake him like a rag doll.

"Who told you to sit on my stuff?"

He stopped shaking him for a moment looking him in the eye. "You die first boy." He slapped Sam across the face. "Then your brother here." He hit him again this time in the jaw he started to see spots. "You should be grateful that I'm nice enough to put you out of you misery." He smiled as he put his hands around Sam's neck cutting off his air supply.

Sam clawed at the ghost's arms trying to get free but it was no use. His back hurt from the effort of getting free and he could feel the blood running down his back and soaking his jeans. He looked around for his brother but the edges of his vision was blurring. "De..a.." His lips begin to feel numb and his hands dropped from the ghost's arm as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Dean tried to get up but something held him down. Something started to appear in front of him and he thought that he was seeing things. Then he heard whispering. "What the…" Then that mist started to form in front of him again, she leaned in close whispering in his ear. Dean looked at her face he got a peaceful feeling from her. "You're kidding right?" She pointed behind him and he looked too see what she was pointing at and it was his shotgun that suddenly appeared. He reached up glad he could finally move, grabbed it, aimed it at Festus being careful to not hit Sam and fired. Festus disappeared dropping Sam to the ground unmoving.

**A/N: I hope it was to you gals liking. I tryed to keep everyone in character. Please let me know what ya think. Next chapter will be up tomarrow. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	4. Save me

**A/N: Thank you to the 3 that reviewed. Its odd how I got so many for 2 but not three. Must have been the Easter fever. :D And thank you ArmedWithMyComputer for reviewing I could not find your profile the search enjine was down. I hope yall like this one its got some hurt Dean and even more in pain hurt Sam. Hope that as the chapters go on they get better. Enjoy!**

Dean pushed himself off the ground, irritating his arm but not caring. Sam was on his back, one of his legs was bent to the side with the other one crossed over it. "Sam..." He walked over to his brother watching his chest to see if there was a rise and fall motion. But he didn't see one and he was so still. 'God, please don't let him be dead.' He thought as he slid to his knees next to Sam and put two fingers onto the side of his neck. He waited for the throbbing that never came. "Don't you do this to me Sammy...not again."

He moved his hands over Sam's chest almost afraid to push for the thing in his back. But if he didn't then he would just die and he wasn't going to let that happen. Not on his watch that is. He pushed down counting in his head. 'One, two, three, four.' He tilted Sam's head back and pinched his nose. He cover his brothers mouth with his own blowing in two breaths then going back to compressions. "One, two, come on Sam. Three."

He pushed down harder getting more desperate. 'Come on God. Please you cant take him away from me. Not yet. Its not his time. Please.' He prayed and begged to the man upstairs as he breathed two more breaths for his brother. He didn't know how much time had passed but bad thoughts were already coming to mind. 'What if it becomes too long and he get brain damage. What if he comes back a vegetable? What if he doesn't come back at all?' He quickly pushed those morbid thoughts out of the way and thought positive. 'He'll be ok...he better be." Festus could appear behind him and he wouldn't even notice.

He continued with chest compressions when finally Sam took a breath his back arching. "Oh thank God!"

Sam started to cough and tried rolling away from Dean.

Dean let him roll half way just so he wasn't on his back angering the wood more than he already did."Its ok Sammy. Its ok."

"Dean?" Sam's eyes were hazed and he didn't look all there.

"Yeah it me. How ya doing?" He rubbed his brothers arm trying to comfort him.

"I've...Been bet...better..." He broke into a cough fit once again but when Dean looked down at him he saw something he was dreading.

Blood was on the floor in front of Sam's lips and some still coated them. "Holy shi...Come on Sam, I have to get you out of here."

He took off his jacket and put it under his brothers head. "Stay awake, and lay down on your back." Dean put his shotgun next to Sam's shoulder. "Just in case."

Sam wanted to tell him to keep it but Dean was already getting up and his energy was fading. Sam tried his best to stay on his side but as soon as Dean got up looking for a way out he fell over. Luckily on his stomach but all the pain in his back traveled to his abdomen. "Ugg." He rapped his right arm around his mid section while gripping Dean's jacket with the other. He could smell the over powering cologne his brother always wore and it was almost like he was right there with him. "Dean?"

Dean ran over to the first window he saw and tried to open it but the lock seemed to be glued. He went to the next one but had the same results. After a few more he looked around, his eyes landed on an old chair and he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that sooner. "Dean you idiot!" He grabbed the chair up, walking over to the window and threw it with all his might. It smashed into the window breaking the chair but not the window. "O come on!" He screamed in frustration.

"Its no use. You're stuck."

Dean spun around seeing Festus standing three feet away from him. "Just the ghost I wanted to see."

Festus flickered then appeared in front of Dean grabbing hold of him by the throat.

Dean swung his arm at Festus's head but it went right thou appearing to be a miss, His arm came back wet. "Yuck!" Dean swiped his hand threw Festus's arm that was choking him and it faded away dropping him. "That's the first. Ah ha! Try to get me now sucker!"

But Dean's choiceness made him look dumb as Festus waved his hand and Dean went flying in his brothers direction. He flew a few feet landing with his lower half landing on Sam making him grunt in pain, he tried to take all the weight in his upper half but that only made things worse as his hands slid out from under him and his head smacked against the ground knocking him out. His last thought was 'Sorry Sam, I tried to protect you.'

Festus looked down at Sam laughing. "Your brother is so careless. He obviously doesn't care about you."

"Shut up." He knows there's a shotgun next to him but his arms feel so weak he doesn't think he can pick it up. 'I cant give up. Dean needs me' He thought as he reached his hand from his brothers jacket to the shotgun. But just as the tips of his fingers reached them Festus's foot slammed on his hand. "Aggh!"

"Don't even try it boy. I wont let you hurt my family." He twisted his foot side to side on Sam's hand.

"I'm not trying to." Taking a breath in between each sentence. "Please."

"You're pathetic, begging like that..you know. Do you want to see another trick?" He lifted his hand to get a better look at it. "Watch this." He smiled as his nails grew a good three inches longer than they were. And they looked sharp. "This wont hurt...for long that is." He smiled evilly as he looked down at Sam whose hand was still trapped.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he saw Festus's nails grow like they did. 'I thought he liked knives.' Sam thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

**A/N: I know the ghost thing got weird but its Fanfic anything goes. So who should save the boys from Festus? Bobby or Castile? Or should poor Sammy get a miracle and save himself and Dean? Please review! Come on shy people I know ya can do it. If ya do I'll give you some chocolate, evey girl loves chocolate. Now that all the candys on sell! :D**


	5. Thunder

**A/N: Ohh thank you all so much for reviewing! I loved them. You gals are the best! So this one is longer than the others and I hope its a good one. Cas won the voit he got 3. :) Bobby will be making a appearence in the next chapter since he was 2nd place. Please enjoy! **

Sam's whole body felt like it was on fire his ears were ringing. But a different kind of sound hit his ears. It started out low but then grew within seconds. It kind of sounded like a dog whistle but alot higher. It had gotten so loud that he turned his head to one side then the other. He opened his eyes to looked up at Festus, his hand hung in the air in an attack potion but was frozen. He was looking halfway up the wall at something. Sam turned his head to take a look but didn't see anything but the longer he looked at it the louder the sound became. He lifted his right good hand and covered his ear. He wanted to cover the other one but Festus's foot was still crushing it.

He heard Dean moan moving his legs a bit making Sam's back sting. His ears felt like they were going to pop or start bleeding at any moment. He squeezed his eyes closed as a blinding bright light flashed across the room and a sound of thunder rattled the windows and shook the room. Was it an earthquake? He looked at Festus but he seemed to not hear it just seeing something that he couldn't.

"No!" Festus screamed. "You cant do this! Get out of my house!" Sam could hear the fear in the ghost's voice. He turned his head and saw the shadow of large wings on the far wall.

"This isn't you house anymore." The voice was loud and it made his head hurt like having the stereo turned up to it's limit and listening through headphones. It was too much.

Sam knew that voice but he couldn't put a face or name to it. His eye lids suddenly felt so heavy and his mind foggy. He could feel more blood rising in his throat and he could smell copper.

He managed to open his eyes but the room was just too bright so he closed them again. Reopening them he looked around trying to find that voice again. The weight on his hand was lifted and he pulled it close.

"Le'ts go." The same voice he was sure of it, though it was gentle and caring said to him. Only this time it was closer, right next to him in fact.

'Dean?' He thought to himself. 'No, the calm voice replied in his mind. He looked up to find a familiar face. "Cas?"

"No, the milk man." Castiel replied and smiled down at him. "Who else would rescue you, that has wings?"

'Castiel must be having a bad day' Dean might have thought that was funny if he'd been awake.

Castiel put his hand on Sam's shoulder and Dean's leg. Next thing Sam knew he was laying on the motel room's dirty carpet. Dean's legs were no longer on him but he was still out. Sam looked up to see his brother was on top on the dresser with his head hanging over one end and the ends of his legs on the other. Looked damned uncomfortable.

"Dean." Castiel said as he walked over to him. "Get up. I need to ask you something." He tapped Dean's cheek who was perfectly balanced on the dresser.

"Nug. Leave me alone Sammy." He swiped at Castiel but missing. But just that small movement made him loose his balance and he tipped over falling off. His belt loop caught one of the nob's and he brought his hands up to catch himself. But the uneven weight on the nob caused the dresser to tip over on top of him. "Ouch! God damn it. Can this day get any worse?"

Then all of what happened that night slammed into his brain. "Sam." He pushed the dresser up and tried to wiggle himself out from under it. Just then Castiel decided to help out by grabbing the end of the dresser with one hand and lifting it up and tossed it across the room where it landed lightly right side up.

Dean looked over at Castiel. "When did you show up?...Forget that. You have to help Sam."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got some kind of round stick in his back. He's dying, please you have to save him." Dean crawled over to his little brother taking his head in his hands. "Sam? Hey Sammy. Can you hear me?"

Sam's eyes opened slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Deep down Dean knew why but he didn't want to think that way.

"I'm sorry."

Castiel got on his knees next to the brothers taking in how bad Sam looked. His lips were a tint of blue and his skin was whiter than normal.

"Stop saying that. Everything's going to be ok. Cas is here."

"Turn him over."

Dean grabbed Sam's right side. "Ready?" But he didn't even acknowledge he even heard him. "On three. One. Two." He turned him as carefully as he could on his stomach.

Sam groaned trying to roll back over.

Dean put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't move." Dean took his knife out and cut Sam's shirt from top to bottom and opened it showing his brothers whole back.

Castiel ran his hand over Sam's back getting a closer look at the stick. It had gone in deeper since the last time Dean had seen it. "I'm going to have to pull it out first. So hold your brother."

Dean looked down at his brother. "Cant we give him anything first?"

"No."

Memories of the first time Sam died filled Dean's mind. "Make it fast."

Castiel put his fingers around the stick, it was about an inch or inch and a half round and slippery. He tried to get the best grip on it as he pulled upward pulling it half way making Sam yell out.

Dean tried to hold Sam down as his back arched and his arms tried to reach back there. "Shhh." He bent down and wrapped his arm around Sam's neck and arm. It was an awkward position but he hoped it would calm Sam down some and make him move around less.

Castiel grabbed the stick again pulling it the rest of the way out. Blood squirted out of Sam's back and Dean let go of Sam and put his hands on the hole. "What the fuck Cas?"

"I'm not done move you hand."

Dean hesitated for a moment thinking. Sam was quivering under his hand and started coughing, no doubt coughing up more blood. So he lifted his hand up as he did Castiel's quickly covered it. Blood leaked from around Cas's hand, his face was hard and he looked like he was in deep thought. Sam turned his head so that he was looking at Dean tears were in his eyes and blood was on the side of his mouth. It ate at Dean's heart and he reached his hand out and patted Sam's cheek wiping some of the blood away. Dean hated the fact that there was nothing he could do for his baby brother.

White mist came out of Castiel's hand covering Sam's hole back and neck. Sam stopped moving and went completely limp under Cas's hand and his eyes closed. The blood stopped coming out or at least he thought so but he couldn't really tell for the white. He hoped it worked, well he knew it would and he'd be forever gratefully to the fallen Angel.

The white faded away and Cas removed his hand. The hole in Sam's back was gone but there was a nasty ugly scare there. It almost matched the other scar Sam had the last time he died but this one was neater and had a better chance of smoothing out.

"All done." Castiel looked at Sam's hand that had purple bruises on it. "Broken."

Dean looked over at Sam's left hand. "When did that happen? Can you fix it?"

"Maybe. I'm kind out of juice." Castiel put Sam's hand in his own and again the glow appeared but not as long as the other one had. Once it was gone Cas stood up looking down at Dean. "I'm tired." He walked over to one of the beds, the one closer to the door. He wasn't sure whose bed it was but at the moment it didn't matter. "Goodnight." He fell on the bed and was out just like that.

"The man sure does have a way with words." He looked down at his brother who was also out like a light his chest rising up and down normally. "Alright Sasquatch. Time to put you to bed."

He turned his brother on his back. He put one arm under Sam's legs and the other under his shoulders and lifted up with his legs. "God you're heavier than you've ever been. What have you been eating?"

He walked over to the bed and laid his sleeping brother down on the bed. "Is the pillow fluffy enough for you, baby bro? No? Well too bad, live with it." He smiled to himself he loved teasing his brother when he was sleeping. That way he couldn't complain or argue back.

He looked back to the floor where Sam had been. A big red bloody spot was there. 'How am I going to chean that up?' He grabbed a chair that was in the corner and pulled it up between Sam's bed and his own that Cas decided to take without asking. But it was a great deal, his brother back and all for the price of his bed for Castiel to sleep in. Way better than the last deal he made. The chair would do for getting a few hours of sleep. A stiff neck was a small price to pay to have Sammy alive. He smiled before he dozed off.

**A/N: Well? what do ya'll think? Hope it was to ya'lls liking, I tryed. One more chapter to go. Do ya'll think Festus should beat the boys up for one last time in the next one? I hope ya'll like it. Please review! It only takes a second**


End file.
